Victor Volt
Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt is one of the main characters, along with Anita Knight, Professor Professor, and Changed Daily. He was an American recruit of U.Z.Z., along with Kowalski and Kent B. Trusted (among a few other U.Z.Z.) agents. He and Anita have appeared in all of the episodes. Appearance Victor is a young man who is around the same height as Anita (though a bit taller) and Ray. He has black eyes and dark orange 1950's rockabilly style hair. He wears his signature blue U.Z.Z suit which consists of a blue long sleeved shirt and blue pants, a black utility belt and black shoes. In "The Secret Room", though it is a bit difficult to see, he appears to wear a pair of pink colored underwear. In "Secret Sleep", he owns a set of dark blue PJ's. In "Wobble Men from Dimention 10" he owns a set of green footie pajamas, as well as a green shirt with white sleeves and matching pants. On the front, there appears to be a lion on it (which are a bit too small on him) Legacy Victor is one of the main protagonists of the show, being one of the two top agents of U.Z.Z. (first being Anita Knight) He was first chosen to be an agent at a comic book convention, chosen the way almost everybody was chosen (excluding Anita). He was also known for being Professor Professor's 'lab rat' as he was usually the one prone to his experiments. In "Victor of the Future", he takes over Changed Daily's position as U.Z.Z. leader. History Victor was recruited at a comic book convention, and has a love of comic books and video games in general. He currently works as one of U.Z.Z's top agents. His parents were secret agents as well. However, Victor was not aware of it until "The Wobble Men of Dimension 10", when Professor Professor mentioned it onstage. It is revealed the episode "Victor of the Future" that Victor will take over Changed Daily's place as leader of U.Z.Z. Personality Victor is charismatic and curious. His attitude and maturity tends to vary depending on the situation. Most of the time he will act extremely immature and accidentally harm others (in most cases he will even cause most of the major conflicts of the show). He was a bit short-tempered and he was prone to losing his cool when things do not go his way. He was arrogant and cocky as he dives head-first into the situation before he thinks. In other situations can be extremely diligent and save the day. He can show jealousy whenever he feels bested by another person, such as with Alphonse and even Zack Meadows. He acts this way towards Zack Meadows because of his charming nature, and towards Alphonse for reasons unknown, (though this may be due to his charming nature, his flirting with Anita everytime they come into contact, or because Alphonse resents him). Overall, he's very caring towards his friends and family, even going as far as to join his father in Dimension 10 in The Wobble Men from Dimension Ten and saving Anita from the Chef in When Good Food Goes Bad. Relationships Anita Victor and Anita are partners who always work together to save the day, though they often tend to bicker from time to time due to Victor leading them into to trouble. Despite this, they are good friends (maybe even best friends) and can put aside their differences aside if needed. Victor seems to deeply care about her, such as in "When Good Food Goes Bad" when he tries to escape his prison cell to save her from being baked into a pie. In Super Vic, he even goes as far as to call her his "best buddy" and decides to fight Eartha Quaker together rather than with out the cape, showing the bond between their friendship. 'Professor Professor' Victor and Professor Professor have a bit of a strained relationship due to Victor being used as a test subject in his "highly untested and totally dangerous" experiments, which usually end up in him getting hurt in some way. He finds him annoying and usually gets upset with him, either for asking whether or not he is still alive when clearly he is, or just generally being unhelpful when he needs him in dangerous situations. 'Changed Daily' The relationship between Victor and Changed Daily is unknown since they have not interacted much. But he does respect him as a leader and an authority figure. 'Special Agent Ray' Occasionally, Ray works with Victor (mostly as backup) but they have been shown to interact with each other from time to time, particularly in the episodes Alien Attack, where he was part of the vegitarian task force with Victor and The Secret Thing where he attempts to convince Ray to get into the U.Z.Z base without a pass, even though it ended up being an impostor disguised as Victor. Gallery ab20fb61a25a.png f38bd9d72a08.png TSS.jpg futurevic.png|Victor of the Future volt.png Good night Victor Sleep tight Good night Dad I love you I love you son Sweet dreams.png|Victor sleeping. Trivia *According to the official website, Victor's birthday is on October 1st Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Teenagers